


Get Ready For The Teasing

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Alex Calvert - Fandom, Alexander Calvert - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural Cast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Get Ready For The Teasing

“And now please welcome the baby on our show. She’s been part of the cast since she was a child and now, several years later, she’s a grown up and-“  
“Woah, calm down, Rob, you’re just gonna end up crying… Please give a round of applause for (Y/F/N)!” The audience erupted into laughter while clapping their hands as you stepped onto the stage, giving Richard and Rob a quick hug before sitting down on one of the stools, Jared and Jensen to your left and Alex and Misha to your right. You slightly raised your hand, waving at the people in front of you before Alex handed you a microphone, a teasing smile on his face since he knew how often you tended to forget grabbing one. Sending a grateful smile in his direction you turned to the first person that was waiting to ask a question.

Several minutes and questions later you were laughing while Alex told his story about Jared’s prank on him during a scene in which he was supposed to act sad and emotional but Jared ended up playing a porn on the laptop he had placed before him.  
“So yea, that was pretty embarrassing…what was the second part of your question again?” Alex asked politely after telling his story.  
“I was wondering if anyone has taken a pity in you yet with all the pranking going on,” the girl giggled.  
“Oh, yea, mostly Misha and (Y/N). I think Misha mainly because he knows what I’m going through and (Y/N) because she feels bad for me…”  
“I gotta say I only started feeling bad for you after that porn prank. Before that, I was secretly helping them prank you.” You sheepishly looked up at your close friend, his mouth opening in shock before he turned and deadpanned at the audience.  
“Do you guys see what I have to deal with every day?” he asked in fake horror before you clasped a hand over his mouth.  
“Oh shush, you like it, you just don’t want to admit it,” you winked at him, some of the fans hollering at the two of you, being used to your flirty back and forth.  
“Alex clearly enjoys it or he wouldn’t constantly hang out with you.”  
The fans freaked out even more after Jensen said those words, heat radiating off your cheeks since he kind of revealed how much time Alex and you actually spend together off set. If you were to say you didn’t have a crush on the Canadian actor would’ve been a lie, you were head over heels in love with him and there was no way denying it. You just had no clue how to act on those feelings, not wanting to ruin your friendship and make things awkward on set but you also desperately wanted to be with him. However, for the sake of your friendship and to keep things comfortable you stayed silent, only keeping the flirting going on between the two of you.  
“Anyways,” you cleared your throat and turned to the other side of the big room, “next question? What’s your name, darling?”  
“Hi, my name is April and I was just wondering how you’re dealing with having someone close to your age on set now, (Y/N)?”  
“Hello, April,” you smiled at the young woman before your eyes drifted away slightly to think about her question.  
“She loves it.” Your head wiped towards Alex, a smirk on his lips and a smug look covering his face.  
“You know what? I hate it,” you turned to the audience, acting like working with the young man was the worst thing you ever had to endure.  
“No, but all jokes aside, it’s nice having someone close to your age on set. I mean Rob already said it while introducing me, I’ve been on this show when I was basically still a child and nearly everyone else on the cast is married and has kids so you sometimes feel a bit left out even though I know it’s no one’s intention. But since Alex joined the cast it’s a lot nicer because he actually gets what I’m talking about and we do hang out a lot. And now that he’s also joining us at cons it’s even better, I mean look at how good he’s doing for his first convention!”  
The fans broke out in loud cheering as Alex put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him which only spurred the fans on even more.

“Alright, last question, guys. I know, I know, it’s sad but we’ll be back soon, promise.” Richard walked towards the right side of the stage and pointed at the guy standing there, prompting him to ask his question.  
“Hey guys, my question for you is: Are there any rituals you have at conventions, anything you’re repeating at every one? Sorry for excluding you in my question, Alex.”  
“It’s alright, man. I’ll have plenty of time to get into some routines and thanks to your question I get to find out what these guys do all the time.”  
You felt a pair of eyes on you and as you turned away from your crush you saw Misha looking at you with a mischievous twinkling in his eyes.  
“No, Misha, please,” you shook your head at the older man, not speaking in the microphone as you begged him to not release your unhealthy habit.  
“You know…(Y/N) here as probably the best habit out of all of us and let me tell you, it’ll completely twist your image of her…” Misha turned to you as you looked down on the ground, mentally preparing yourself for the following words.  
“Do you wanna tell them or should I?” Looking up you saw at least a shimmer of sympathy on his face so you decided just tell everyone yourself.  
“Let me, I can at least make it seem less embarrassing. Okay, so…please don’t judge me for this guys, I know very well it’s everything but healthy. Alright so basically, at every convention, on the last evening we all go and get some drinks and I somehow developed a habit of getting…yea of getting shit-faced drunk. There’s no other way to say it. But I’m lucky enough to never really get a hangover, I just need something to eat and a bit of water and I’m fine and my lovely”- you shot Jensen, Jared and Misha teasing look -“friends always take care of me if I end up not feeling that well or anything.”  
“We do take care of her, guys. She’s like a little sister to us,” Jared rested his arms on your shoulders, emphasising on ‘little’ since you were significantly smaller than him. Then again, everyone looked small compared to the literal giant.

Hours later you were sat at the bar of the hotel, laughing, talking and mostly drinking with your friends.  
“And here I thought you were an absolute lightweight,” Alex chuckled after you sat down with a new drink in your hand.  
“I never said I wasn’t, I just have nothing to regret the next morning.”  
“Nothing?” he teased, the corners of his mouth twitching which prompted you to lean in closer.  
“That depends on who I spend the night with,” you whispered the words in his ear before leaning back and winking at your slightly flustered costar.  
“Well let’s find out how much you’re gonna regret this night in the morning, shall we?” Alex brought his glass up to his lips, dimples showing on his face as he did.

Bright lights woke you up, your head pounding slightly as you rubbed your eyes and sat up. Strangely the room you were in looked nothing like your hotel room, obviously the furniture was the same but it was way more messy than yours. Confused you slowly got up from the bed, finding yourself completely dressed save for your shoes which stood at the end of the bed when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a very shirtless Alexander Calvert with a toothbrush hanging in the corner of his mouth.  
“Oh, you’re awake. I put an ibuprofen and a bottle of water on the bedside table,” he said before turning to the sink in the bathroom to rinse out his mouth.  
“What happened?” You swallowed the pill and washed it down with a big gulp of water just to sit back down on the bed and looking at the man.  
“Well…you got, as you put it ‘shit-faced drunk’ and I volunteered to bring you to your room but you refused to sleep alone and couldn’t find your keycard so I just took you into my room.”  
“Oh god, I hope I didn’t do anything embarrassing…” you mumbled rubbing your temples as your headache slowly faded away, your stomach grumbling slightly to remind you to eat something soon.  
“Let’s just say you say a lot of interesting things when you’re drunk,” Alex sat down beside you, a sympathetic smile on his face.  
“Like what?”  
“Like the fact that you’re, and I’m quoting you here, ‘absolutely and utterly in love with me and looking at my perfect face and not being able to kiss me can be equalised with torture’…” he trailed off, rubbing his neck before looking at you, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.  
“I…”- you took a deep breath after swallowing the lump forming in your throat -“I hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us and I can totally understand if you need some distance but please don’t ignore me or anything, I don’t think I could bear that, you’re too important in my life an-“ Alex pressed a finger onto your lips, silencing you.  
“You talk too much, (Y/N),” he sighed before leaning in and connecting your lips, your eyes widening in shock before you closed them, kissing him back. Alex pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against yours. You wanted more of him, needed more of him, so you leaned forward, your lips crashing together as you started to lose yourself in the kiss. Your body instantly relaxed, his hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer while your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers tangling in his damp hair as you slid onto his lap. Alex quickly got up, your legs wrapping around his hips as he spun you around, pressing you into the mattress, his arms keeping him from falling on top of you. His tongue traced your bottom lip, begging for entrance which you granted more than gratefully. Your hands wandered from his hair to his back, pulling at his shirt as you completely forgot the world around you until you heard the door to Alex’s hotel room slam open, causing him to jump away from you. Too late, Jensen, Jared and Misha had seen what had been going on before they interrupted you.  
“Uhhhh…morning?” you cleared your throat while you sat up, adjusting your shirt.  
“We’re just gonna pretend we didn’t see that happen,” Jensen said slowly, clearing his throat before a smirk slowly formed on his lips.  
“Yea…that saves us a lot of awkwardness,” Alex smoothed his shirt down before helping you stand up from the bed, his fingers intertwining with yours.  
“Breakfast?” Jared offered, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.  
“Good idea. Let’s go.” You followed your friends out of the room into the elevator at the end of the hallway, more than ready to finally get some food inside you.  
“You hopefully know that we’re never going to drop this, like ever again?” Misha turned to around to face Alex and you after he pressed the button next to the doors of the lift.  
“Afraid so,” you mumbled, being aware of just how much teasing you’d have to endure the next few months, especially when you’d get back to film the next season of the show. But you were willing to go through all that if that meant you could be together with Alex, whose hand squeezed yours slightly before giving you a reassuring smile. Yes, with him by your side you were ready to face all the teasing that would get thrown at you.


End file.
